Tell Me Why
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Alex and Marissa's relationship these are basically one shots that don't quite fit anywhere else.
1. Selfish

**Tell Me Why**

I'm reading this series of one shots based on prompts and I really enjoy it. I thought it'd be fun to try my hand at it too, so if you have suggestions for prompts let me know. It's mostly just moments between Marissa and Alex that have to do with the prompt, etc. Reviews are always appreciated!

**Selfish **

Marissa was furious. She marched straight out of the bedroom and into the living room, knowing full well that Alex would chase after her, because Alex always did. No matter what happened between the two of them, no matter who started the argument, no matter who was at fault, Alex would always come apologizing; and Marissa liked it that way.

Once she reached the couch, Marissa turned around. She placed her hands on her hips and merely looked at Alex from across the hall. Alex uncrossed her arms, and gave a deep sigh before making her way towards the taller girl.

Alex hated fighting with Marissa, even when they were just upset at each other. So she did everything she could to fix it, and that usually just entailed a simple apology. Looking at Marissa, her entire demeanor seemed to imply, 'well what're you waiting for'.

"Look I'-" Alex began, but stopped herself, "I'm late for work, I need to go." Marissa's eyes narrowed in on Alex's face, surprised, but mostly shocked that the words, 'I'm sorry' hadn't come out.  
"What?" Marissa questioned, growing angrier by the second.  
"I need to go to work." Alex answered, grabbing her jacket. She walked past Marissa, and right out the front door, not looking back.

Walking out was one of the most difficult things Alex had ever done, but it was something that she needed to do. She couldn't keep apologizing for things she didn't do, even if it meant her and Marissa would be okay. It especially made Alex feel worse because Marissa would always walk her to work, but obviously that wouldn't be happening today. Digging her hands into her jacket pockets, Alex tried to keep her head clear on her way to work, the last thing she needed was to stress over something that would hopefully pass.

Marissa stared at the door in shock, unable to formulate words or process much of anything. Alex had just walked out on her. Alex had just left. Alex had just left without apologizing. Alex had just gone. It didn't make sense, Alex didn't do things like that, Alex didn't leave her hanging, Alex didn't ever walk away, she didn't ever not apologize, until now. Grabbing her cell phone off the coffee table, she punched the number one, waiting for Summer to answer.

"You won't believe what just happened." Marissa literally screamed into the phone, before Summer could even say hello.  
"I-"  
"She walked out! Can you believe that? Alex just left." Marissa rambled.  
"Wait a sec-"  
"I can't believe her!" Marissa interrupted once again.  
"Co-"  
"I mean really, c'mon what is she thinking right?"  
"Well may-"  
"Forget he-"  
"Coop shut up!" Summer managed.  
"What?"  
"You've been talking nonstop, I can't even get word in here."  
"Oh sorry, I'm just frustrated."

Marissa held the phone to her ear, as she began to absentmindedly fold the clothes that were left on the couch.

"Yeah I can tell, but you calling me and then not letting me say anything…bit pointless."  
"I just needed to vent, I'm sorry."  
"Coop you don't need to apologize to me, just tell me what happened."  
"I was doing the laundry right? Being the good girlfriend that I am, I washed all of our clothes, but when I dumped them onto the couch to fold, they were all blue."  
"Blue?"  
"More so light blue…but that's besides the point."  
"You mean like your pink fiasco?"  
"Yes, but I didn't know that there was a blue sock in there, honest! I was just doing laundry."

Marissa picked up the blue sock and looked at it with disgust before throwing it across the room.

"Okay continue." Summer prodded.  
"Well I freaked out a little bit when I saw the clothes and then Alex walked into the living room and saw them too, and she was all, 'I need to seriously teach you how to wash clothes', then she laughed."  
"Okay and?"  
"What do you mean and?"  
"And then what happened?"  
"We got into a fight! Aren't you paying attention?"  
"Coop, duh I'm paying attention but what happened after she said that?"  
"I told her to just wash the clothes herself."  
"You didn't apologize for making all the clothes blue?"  
"No, but she should have apologized to me!"  
"For what?" Summer questioned, clearly confused.  
"For being mean!"  
"How was she being mean?"  
"I was only trying to help, and she had to be mean to me!"  
"It doesn't sound like she was being mean, how was her tone when she said it?"  
"I don't remember, but she could have at least appreciated the fact that I was doing laundry."  
"You know Coop you're really lucky you've got Alex, I mean if I was her I would have totally bitched at you for ruining another load of clothes, because first time you made them pink, and now you made them blue. I mean seriously think about it, that girl must care about you an awful lot to let you ruin most of her clothes, and to not even yell at you for it."

"Do you think I over reacted?" Marissa questioned, rethinking about the situation.  
"Maybe just a smidge."  
"I'm the worst girlfriend ever."  
"No you're just a drama queen sweetie, just make it up to her."  
"She didn't apologize to me though."  
"What does she need to apologize to you for?"  
"I…I don't know, she usually does. I guess I was just used to her saying sorry for everything."  
"I think you know what you need to do."  
"Yeah, thanks Sum. I gotta go, love you."  
"Love you too." Summer said hanging up.

Once she hung up, Marissa leaned back on the couch knowing full well that she was at fault. Since she'd been with Alex, she realized she had become much more selfish than normal. Alex took care of her, and made her the first priority, while Marissa usually made herself the first priority, and Alex the second. Grabbing one of the newly blue colored shirts, Marissa put it on over her head and hurried to towards the bait shop.

Not surprisingly the bait shop was pretty busy for a Saturday night. As she made her way towards the bar, Marissa contemplated what she would say to Alex. Her mind whirled with thoughts as she contemplated the best thing to say, pushing her way to the front; she cleared her throat to get Alex's attention.

"Marissa?" Alex questioned, surprised to see her.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Not right now, I'm busy." Marissa shocked at Alex's response, felt herself begin to grow angry.  
"Fine whatever." Marissa snapped turning around.  
"I'm working, what do you want me to do?" Alex called after her. Alex knew what she should have done, and what she was supposed to do to make things right, but she couldn't up and leave work; she did have bills to pay after all, and new clothes to buy thanks to Marissa.

A few hours later, Alex stepped into the apartment, not surprised to see Marissa sitting on the couch waiting for her. She set the plastic bag down on the coffee table and took a seat next to the brunette.

"I brought you something." Alex started, pulling a pint of Ben and Jerry's out of the bag.  
"I got you something," Marissa said going to the kitchen, and coming back with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

They both laughed at the fact that there were now two pints of ice cream sitting before them.

"Look I'm sor-"  
"No Alex, I'm sorry." Marissa interrupted.  
"I'm sorry for this morning Riss, and at work. I was just busy, you know that I don't want to hurt you."  
"Alex you have nothing to be sorry for, I turned the clothes blue, I overreacted, more than once. If anything you should be mad at me. I've been nothing but selfish since we've been together." Marissa said placing her hand on Alex's.  
"You're lucky I look good in blue," Alex joked, "and pink." she added with a smile.  
"You aren't mad?"  
"At the clothes being blue? Nah, not really."  
"What about at me being selfish and bitchy?"  
"Well if you telling me this means I have less apologizing to do then I'm fine with that. I just want you to know that I realized today that I try to fix our problems too quickly. I guess a part of me just doesn't want you to always expect an apology, but I want us to be okay, that's why I do it."  
"I know, I shouldn't expect one either. A lot of the time it is my fault." Marissa admitted sheepishly.  
"I just don't like us not being okay, because that means I have no one to walk me to work, or to kiss me goodbye. It was the longest walk ever." Alex emphasized.

Marissa shoved Alex ever so slightly, "We can go for a walk if you want."  
"I don't want to now," Alex said with an eye roll, "but I could go for that kiss right about now."  
"Oh that's all you want?"  
"Maybe."  
"You want a goodbye kiss?"  
"No, not a goodbye one!"  
"Then what kind?"  
"I just want kisses with my favorite selfish girl." Alex said with a giggle, before Marissa kissed her to shut her up.

**This didn't particularly turn out the way I had intended upon, but reviews would be greatly appreciated. And ideas for prompts would be great too!**


	2. Defending

**Tell Me Why**

I couldn't sleep last night because my sister is way sick, and we're still in London, so I'm just kinda stuck here. Haha oh well, the idea I had was much better than what I put out I feel like. But enjoy anyways.

**Defending **

Sitting at the bar, Marissa sipped on her mountain dew, watching Alex work. It was a Thursday night, and despite her having no plans, a part of her wished she had gotten an afterschool job, just so she could kill the boredom of doing nothing, and make some pocket change. But sitting and watching Alex mix drinks, and toss bottles wasn't half bad, she was the hottest girl in Newport after all. And just knowing that Alex would be going home with her after her shift did make her feel better.

"Buy you a drink?" A brown haired boy in a pink Lacoste polo questioned, nodding towards the bar.  
"Thanks but no thanks." Marissa answered turning her attention back to her glass.  
"C'mon one drink?" He asked with a goofy smile.  
"Hey buddy she said no." Alex said handing a drink to the girl behind them.  
"I wasn't asking you." He snapped at her, before returning his gaze to Marissa.  
"No thanks." Marissa answered once again, not paying him any attention.  
"What about a dance?" He persisted, grabbing her arm.  
"No!" Marissa yelled pulling her arm back.  
"Hey, don't touch her." Alex said to him, her hands on her hips.  
"What're you gonna do about it?" He sneered.  
"You want to see what I'm gonna do?" Alex questioned, anger rising within her.  
"Yeah I wanna see, let's go."  
"Alex, don't. It's not worth it." Marissa said putting her hand up.

At that moment, one of the security guards who worked at the Bait Shop came up to the bar.  
"There a problem here Alex?" He questioned.  
"No problem Tommy, but maybe you should let our friend in the pink out."  
"You can't do that, I wasn't doing nothing!" The boy yelled, pulling his arms out of the guards hold.  
"I'm afraid she can buddy, let's go." Tommy said taking a hold of the boys arm and leading him out of the club.

"What an idiot." Alex retorted mixing another drink.  
"Yeah." Marissa responded watching Tommy lead him up the stairs.  
"God when he put his hands on you I wanted to kick his ass."  
"I could tell." Marissa laughed.  
"I don't like people, especially jerks like that, laying a hand on my girl."  
"Your girl?" Marissa questioned, her eyebrows raised.  
"Well yeah," Alex answered sheepishly, "I gotta take care of you don't I?"

Before Marissa could respond, a big group of guys came up to the bar and ordered drinks for almost everyone in the club. Alex began to do what she did best, tossing, mixing, handing, squeezing. For three hours it was non-stop. While Alex worked, Marissa headed to the office and laid down on the sofa, deciding that a nap was what she needed most.

After what seemed like forever, Alex finally threw down the rag in her hands. She made her way to the office, and knelt down next to Marissa's sleeping figure.  
"Wake up sleepy head." Alex said placing a kiss on the top of the brunettes head.  
"Are you done?" Marissa yawned, opening her eyes.  
"Mhmm."  
"About time" Marissa said, pulling Alex towards her and kissing her on the lips. Marissa felt Alex smile into the kiss, before pulling back.  
"We should do this at home, when I don't smell like work." Alex said with a smile.

She pulled Marissa up, and together hand in hand, they made their way up the stairs.  
"I forgot my jacket, do you want to just wait for me outside, and then I'll just lock up too." Marissa nodded, and headed out the front door, while Alex retreated back down the stairs.

While Marissa waited outside of the Bait Shop, she wrapped her arms around herself, to rid the chill.  
"Hey." A slightly familiar voice called out to her, the pink Lacoste polo wearing boy emerged.  
"What do you want?" Marissa questioned, unmoving.  
"I just want to talk to you." He said with a creepy smile.  
"Well I don't want to talk to you." She snapped at him.  
"C'mon I'm a friendly guy." He said taking a few steps towards her.  
"I don't care." Marissa answered taking a couple steps back.  
"All I wanted to do was buy you a drink, why'd you have to be such a bitch?" He questioned, grabbing her arm.  
"Leave me alone!" Marissa yelled, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp.  
"Let's go someplace, just you and me." He said, his face inches away from Marissa's.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Alex yelled running up to the two of them, and shoving the boy away from Marissa.

The boy stumbled backwards, his grip on Marissa finally broken. Alex hugged Marissa tightly, and looked at the red mark beginning to form on her forearm.

"This is between me and her." He said coming up to Alex.  
"No this is between you and me now." Alex said, standing in front of Marissa, so the boy couldn't come close to her again.  
"Walk away." Alex muttered, her eyes never leaving his.  
"Or what?" He laughed, "You going to hit me?"  
"If that's what I need to do!" Alex said shoving him backwards again.

While Alex was getting ready to punch the boy in the face, his fist collided with her right eye. Marissa watched in horror, as everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, Alex oblivious to the pain in her face, seemed to go mad and sucker punched the boy in the stomach, before bringing her knee to his face. He doubled over, before falling to the ground.

"I gave you a chance to walk away." She mumbled before taking a hold of Marissa's hand and walking towards her jeep. When they were in the vicinity of the car, Alex turned her attention to Marissa.  
"Are you okay" She questioned, examining Marissa's bruise.  
"I'm fine, are you okay?" Marissa asked her eyes wide.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex answered.  
"Your eye is starting to swell; we should get some ice on it."

Once they were back in the apartment, Alex laid down on the couch while Marissa tinkered around in the small kitchen.  
"Did you see me Riss? I totally kicked his ass." Alex called out.  
"Yeah I saw Al, peas or corn?" Marissa questioned from her position in front of the fridge.  
"Peas, do we not have any ice or something?"  
"No afraid not."  
"How is it that we have peas and corn but no ice?"  
"I wish I could answer that Alex."  
"You know I totally could have done more to him." Alex said.  
"I'm glad you stopped yourself, why'd you have to do something so stupid?" Marissa asked, handing Alex the bag of peas.  
"Because someone's gotta defend your honor, someone's gotta protect you" Alex murmured, holding the bag over her eye.  
"You're like my princess in shining armor." Marissa said taking the bag from Alex and kissing her bruising eye ever so slightly.

**Reviews are always much appreciated, and suggestions for other prompts, etc. **


	3. Road Trip

**Tell Me Why**

In Geneva at the moment, and am bored! So I figured I'd write something up for you fine folks who are reading this drabble of mine, and for you folks who are leaving me reviews.

**Part Three: Road Trip **

Mitchell Johnson couldn't sleep. He'd never been able to sleep well, especially when we was away on business, and not in the comfort of his own bed, next to his wife. They slept next to each other for ten years, and whenever they were apart, it would take him hours to doze off. But it was especially hard when the people in the room next to his wouldn't be quiet. Every few minutes he'd hear giggles, then a fit of laughter, followed by a slight muffled scream. He knew what the kids in the other room we're doing, were up to and quite frankly he wouldn't care, except he did because it was interfering with his sleep.

**Earlier**

Marissa rolled over and watched the blond girl sleep. She felt a tug at her mouth, when Alex's eyes fluttered open momentarily before closing again.  
"It's weird when you watch me sleep." She mumbled into the pillow.  
"You're so cute though."  
"Yeah but it's still creepy." She said draping a lazy arm over Marissa's torso and pulling her in closer.  
"Baby I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, but you have work in about an hour."  
"I'm so tired."  
"I know," Marissa said with a laugh, "I'm sorry."  
"You should be, it's your fault I never get to sleep."  
"Well if you'd rather sleep then play…." Marissa trailed off.  
"No I like playing," Alex answered snuggling closer to Marissa, "Sleep's not that important."  
"What if you played hooky from work today?"  
"Well that depends on what I'll be skipping it for."  
"We could take a drive, get a room…."  
"A room with a view?" Alex questioned, her eyes still closed.  
"Anything you want."  
"And if I don't go to work, how are we going to be paying for this said room?"  
"It'd be courtesy of my mom's credit card."  
"Well I'll be damned Julie Cooper's gonna get me a room with a view." Alex said, pushing herself up off the bed.

Picking up her cell phone, Alex called her boss and came up with an excuse about being sick. She tossed the phone back onto the bed, and began to pull on a t-shirt, and jeans. She motioned for Marissa to get dressed as well, before making her way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. Once Marissa emerged fully clothed, Alex handed her a cup of coffee as well as a kiss on the forehead.

"So where do you want to go?" Alex questioned once they were both in the jeep.  
"I wanna go to hotel Aritzia."  
"Sounds fancy, I don't know how to get there."  
"Oh well I do," Marissa said pulling out a sheet of paper.  
"You planned this?" Alex asked with a bemused smile.  
"I hoped for it."

The directions said that it would take up to four hours to arrive, but Alex claimed that she could make it there in less than three. The first hour flew by, as the two talked about music and sang aloud to the songs blasting from the speakers. Halfway through the second hour, Alex pulled off the main road and took a back road, stating that it was much faster. They passed sign after sign, and none of the signs were on Marissa's directions.

"Alex I don't think we should have taken that road." Marissa stated for the tenth time.  
"Why not? We're close."  
"We are not close; we are nowhere near where we need to be." Marissa said, reaching over to the wheel in an attempt to turn around.  
"Don't touch the wheel!" Alex yelled, her patience had been wearing thin after Marissa continued to tell her they were lost. Marissa slumped back into her seat and turned her body towards the door, obviously upset.  
"Baby, don't be mad. I'm sorry." Alex said, placing her hand on Marissa's thigh. However Marissa kept quiet, and didn't even look at Alex. She did however shift so that Alex was no longer touching her.  
"Maris-"  
"Don't talk to me." Marissa said interrupting Alex.

Without another word, Alex continued to drive. She didn't look at Marissa, and Marissa didn't look at her. However after ten minutes, Alex abruptly pulled off to the side of the road. The dry dirt on the ground flew up and slowly cascaded down in a cloud.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex questioned, her eyes never leaving the windshield.  
"What's wrong with me? You yelled at me." Marissa answered incredulously.  
"Yeah and I apologized for that."  
"I didn't accept it."  
"Marissa why are you being like this?" Alex asked, finally turning to look at her.  
"Being like what?" She snapped, "Forget about today, and just go back to Newport."

Without another word, Alex pulled back onto the main road. She clenched and unclenched her jaw, as not to say anything she would possibly regret, or anything for that matter that would just make Marissa even more upset. A half hour passed and Alex began to grow weary, she was hungry and hot and Marissa still wasn't speaking. Alex spotted a diner sign, and quickly pulled in. She turned the engine off and looked at Marissa, who made no motion of moving. Shrugging her shoulders Alex got out of the car, and headed inside. Marissa sat fuming that Alex had gone inside without asking her if she wanted anything, or even trying to make the situation any better.

Moments later Alex opened Marissa's side of the door, and cupped her face in her hands.  
"Are you still mad?" Alex questioned, pressing her forehead against Marissa's.  
"Maybe." Marissa said, meeting Alex's gaze.  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"What if I got you something to make you not mad?"  
"What would that be?" Marissa questioned, clearly intrigued.  
"Your most favorite thing ever, me!"  
"Eh I could do without."  
"That hurts, but I forgot to mention that I come with a chocolate milkshake, which I do believe is one of your all time favorites." Alex answered bending down and picking up the paper cup she had set down.  
"I get that if I say I'm not mad anymore?"  
"Yep, all you have to do." Alex said holding the cup out to her, as Marissa reached for it, Alex pulled her hand back, "You have to give me a kiss first."  
"That wasn't part of the deal."  
"Take it or leave it."  
"You're lucky I'm thirsty." Marissa said, leaning in and kissing Alex just slightly, and grabbing the cup as well. She brought the cup to her mouth, and took a long swallow. Alex gave a slight laugh when Marissa lowered the cup.

"Babe, you got a lil something right there." Alex said with a grin. Marissa rolled her eyes at Alex's comment, but before she could wipe it off with her hand, Alex pulled her face towards her. She kissed her ever so slightly, taking away the chocolate 'stache, and then licked Marissa's top lip, before kissing her again, this time with a little more force.

Marissa felt one of Alex's hands travel up the back of her shirt, and the other rub her thigh. They needed to get a room. Gingerly Marissa pushed Alex back, "We need to go somewhere a little more private." Alex merely nodded in agreement, before returning to the driver's seat. After pulling back onto the road, she took Marissa's hand in her own

"The owner said that the Aritzia was like an hour from here." Alex stated.  
"An hour's a long time." Marissa whined.  
"I know, but I know you aren't up for those fleabag motels."  
"Well we already have a room booked at the Aritzia…"  
"We do?" Alex questioned, she felt Marissa let go of her hand and begin to trace shapes on her bare legs. Oh she wished she hadn't worn shorts today, "I can get us there in twenty minutes." Alex said stepping on the gas.

True to her word Alex had gotten them there in twenty minutes, she didn't know how many laws she'd broken, or how many bugs had been subjected to her windshield, but with Marissa's hands where they were she couldn't afford to miss a minute. Right after they checked in, and received a key Marissa was on Alex like cream cheese was on a bagel. She pushed Alex into the elevator, and had literally attacked her with her lips.

With Marissa wrapped around Alex's waist, Alex maneuvered to the room. She kept a firm hold of Marissa's bottom, and tried to never break the contact between their mouths. Fortunately for her, they didn't have to go far. Once the door was open, and then kicked shut, Alex carried Marissa to the bedroom, and dropped her on the bed.

**Present **

Reaching up Mitch rapped his knuckles on the wall, the giggled stopped suddenly. But not more than a minute had passed when it started up again. The giggling, and the laughing continued, then he heard a muffled, "Oh babyyy…".  
"For pete's sake!" Mitch muttered under his breath, he reached over and called the receptionist.  
"Front desk, how may I help you?" The overly cheerful girl said into the phone.  
"Yeah hi, my name is Mitchell Johnson, room 427. The people in the room next to me are too loud."  
"I apologize for that Mr. Johnson, I will get it sorted out right away. Good night." Putting the receiver back into its cradle, Mitchell heard the phone ring through the wall; smiling to himself he closed his eyes awaiting sleep. However his goal of a peaceful night was cut short, when he continued to hear giggling, and laughter through the wall. Lifting his pillow, he held it over his face trying to silence everything around him.

"Are you sleepy now?" Marissa whispered.  
"Mhm, I have no strength." Alex complained her face in the pillow.  
"I wore you out huh?" Alex gave a muffled reply, while Marissa just smiled to herself in the dark. She felt Alex's arms pull her closer, and she tucked her head onto Alex's shoulder. Marissa kissed Alex's shoulder blade, then her neck, and mumbled the words I love you before falling asleep.

And as the sun began to rise over the horizon, all was finally quiet.

**I wrote a long one guys, hoped you enjoyed! Reviews would be appreciated. **


	4. Broken

**Tell Me Why**

I had intentionally written this in Rome one night, and ended up tweaking it while I've been in Venice, I hope you like it. Anyways enjoy and thanks a bundle for reviews!

**Broken**

Alex lay dozing on the couch, with Marissa cuddled up next to her. Marissa's body was like a blanket, albeit a little bony in some parts, but still comfortable. The heating in the apartment had been on the fritz, seeing as how it hardly was used. When there were actual cold nights, the heater would decide to act up. As Alex's eyes closed for the billionth time, Marissa's voice made her instantly wake.  
"Do you love me?" She questioned into the dark, not turning her gaze towards Alex.

In that moment Alex didn't know what to say, should she tell her that she'd been in love with her since the beginning of their relationship? Should she tell her she hadn't believed in love at first sight until Marissa had come into her life? Should she tell her she knew she'd fall in love with her? Alex remained quiet, after all it was only six months into their relationship, and it was too soon to know. Except she knew in her heart that the answer was yes, she just didn't know if she should voice that answer just yet. Besides Alex wanted to save her first, 'I love you' for the right moment, the absolute perfect moment. She wanted to make it special. It was supposed to be special.

"Alex? Did you fall asleep?" Marissa turned her gaze towards Alex, just glimpsing her close her eyes. Alex merely dipped her head down and kissed Marissa slowly on the forehead, her grip around her tightening. It didn't take much for Marissa to realize the answer to her own question.

As the days wore on, things seemed fine. Alex still went to work, while Marissa still went to school. They would spend whatever time they could together, savoring each and every moment. Marissa never asked Alex if she loved her again, and Alex never brought the subject up.

"Hey hon, I'll try to be home earlier but no promises, we're swamped here." Alex said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.  
"Okay, I'll see you later." Marissa responded, sounding distracted.  
"Do you want me to pick up anything for you?"  
"No, I'm fine. Hey Alex, I lo-, " Marissa paused, "I'll see you later." She added quickly.  
"Mkay, see you at home." Alex answered, having a feeling of what Marissa was about to say.

Alex crept into the dark apartment; she wanted nothing more than to sleep. One hand held a bouquet of sunflowers, a surprise for Marissa, something she hoped the taller girl would like. It had been one of those days, where she wanted to just come home, and crawl into bed with the girl she loved. Alex smiled to herself, Marissa was the girl of her dreams, and she could without a doubt say that she loved her.

It had been a week ago that Marissa had asked her that question, and although she hadn't been able to say the words then, she knew she could now. Alex full to the brim with excitement opened the bedroom door slowly, so she wouldn't intentionally wake Marissa up, however once she caught a glimpse of the empty bed, her mind went on autopilot.

Just as she was about to call Marissa, she spotted a note on her pillow. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Alex picked up the paper, her eyes skimmed the words quickly, before going over them again slowly, as to clarify what her mind and heart were telling her. The flowers dropped from her hand, and onto the ground.

_'Alex, you deserve so much better than me. That night when I asked you if you loved me, I already knew the answer, and I don't deserve that love. Your love should go to someone worthwhile. I'm sorry.'_

She must have read the note a million times before picking up her cell phone and dialing Marissa's number. The call went to voicemail, which didn't surprise her. Alex began to pace her bedroom, not wanting to accept that Marissa had actually left.

Things weren't supposed to be this way, Marissa was supposed to be home, to be at their home, and she was going to find how much Alex loved her, how long she'd loved her for. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. This wasn't how she had imagined her first real I love you moment. If anything she had expected a smile, even a tear or two, hell even an aching heart, but not a broken one.


	5. Saving

**Tell Me Why**

I'm glad you all like this story, well thing I've got going. Not so much a story I suppose, but in a way it is! I mean because well these are all like mini stories into Alex and Marissa, stories about their relationship, etc. Anyways, last installment was a little bit sad, well a lot bit sad. But I figured everything I'd had before was so happy, and fluff and we all know that relationships aren't all about that (but it would be great if it was).

**Saving **

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Alex murmured into the darkness.  
"Just shut up would you? Sooner this is over, sooner you can go back to your precious girlfriend." Jodie snapped at her.  
"I don't have a girlfriend," Alex answered more to herself, "at least not anymore."  
"Are you guys on a break or something again?" Jodie questioned, her tone softening.  
"I don't know, she left."  
"God Alex, stop letting her jerk you around. She's nothing but a prissy Newport bitch. Now c'mon after this is over we can go have some fun." Alex remained quiet, not bothering to defend Marissa, it wasn't her job anymore. Marissa didn't mean anything to her anymore, so there was no point in defending her.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Alex leaned against the wooden rail, while Jodie paced back and forth in front of her. Two figures stepped onto the pier, one blonde haired boy, and one brunette haired boy.

"You're late." Jodie stated, while stopping her pacing.  
"Relax, I'm here now." The blond said with smirk, "Sides, had better things to do."  
"Yeah like get laid." The brunette answered for him.  
"You guys had sex with each other?" Jodie laughed, "Even for you Kev that's pretty gross."  
"You are such a bitch." The blond named Kev said, his face darkening.  
"He's bangin a Newport princess, ain't that right Kev?" The brunette boy answered.  
"Shut it Mark. Look you got my stuff?" Kev said turning to Jodie.  
"You got my cash?" Jodie questioned.

Alex remained in her position, she didn't like going to Jodie's dealings with her, and hadn't been with her to one in ages. She wished Jodie would quit the game, but her countless efforts at getting her friend to stop were useless. So she went with her, in case anything was to go wrong.

During the exchange, Kevin's phone began to ring. As he counted out the bills with one hand, he answered his phone with the other. "Hey baby. Yeah, I'm doing some business right now. Got some great stuff for you. I'm at the pier, you're here now? Yeah, I'll see you in a little." Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Kevin finished counting and handed the money to Jodie, who reached into her purse for two bags of white substance.

"You know you stick around, you can meet her." Kevin said, pocketing the bags.  
"Thanks but no thanks, don't want to meet the whore your with."  
"You're just jealous cause I'm not sleeping with you anymore."  
"Yeah Kevin, that's it exactly. I don't ever wish to be that girl again." Jodie said, motioning for Alex to come with her.

As the two were walking away, Alex saw a figure approaching. Realizing that it was Marissa, Alex averted her eyes, and continued walking on while Jodie stopped.  
"Hi Marissa." Jodie said causing the taller girl to stop.  
"Jodie."  
"What brings you out here?"  
"I'm meeting someone." Marissa answered looking at Alex, who still hadn't looked up.

Still not meeting Marissa's gaze, Alex pulled Jodie along. She didn't want to stay and chat, she didn't want to be near Marissa and not be able to touch her, hold her, kiss her. She didn't even want to hear the taller girl's voice. Jodie and Alex continued walking in the darkness, neither of them speaking.

"Do you think she's fucking Kevin?" Jodie questioned out of the blue.  
"What?" Alex stopped walking.  
"I mean, the girl he's seeing is meeting him, she's a Newport girl. Marissa is meeting someone, she's a Newport girl. I'm just putting two and two together."  
"I don't know." Alex managed out, not wanting to think about the two of them together.  
"I hope what happens to all the girls Kevin fucks with happens to her, she deserves it."  
"What are you talking about?" Alex questioned, a worried look crossing her face.  
"Kevin is very selfish, let's just put it that way."

The two continued walking, Jodie's words reverberating through Alex's mind. She needed to go back, she needed to make sure Marissa was okay. Despite how much Marissa had hurt her, despite everything that had happened, Alex still cared. She would always care, even if she didn't want to.

"I got to go." Alex murmured, once they reached Jodie's car.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I got some stuff to do."  
"Alex, she's not your problem."  
"I know that, and that's not what I'm talking about."  
"Then what is it that you have to do?"  
"I have some work to finish at the bait shop, paperwork." Alex said as an afterthought.  
"Okay, if you finish early give me a call." Jodie replied, accepting Alex's excuse.

After watching Jodie drive away, Alex headed back to the pier. She just had to make sure Marissa was okay. She hoped that no one would see her, she just needed one glimpse to make sure and then she could be on her way. Once she reached the pier, she wasn't surprised to see it empty. Going back to the railing, Alex's eyes swept the dark sand. Seeing a figure lying on the sand a few feet away, made her heart lurch. She had a bad feeling about who it was.

Running towards the figure, Alex collapsed on her knees when she reached her. Marissa lay on the sand, the contents of her purse poured out onto the sand next to her. Alex swept the contents back into her purse with one motion.

"Marissa?" Alex whispered, gently stroking her face. Marissa didn't respond, and Alex began to get a sinking feeling.  
"She's going to be fine." A voice from behind said.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Alex snapped, turning around.  
"I didn't do anything, she did a little more than she could handle is all. She'll be fine."  
"What about her shit?"  
"I needed a few bucks; she said to go for it." Kevin answered, turning back around.  
"You just going to leave her here?"  
"I got other things to do; she's going to be fine." Kevin called over his shoulder, not looking back.

Alex turned her attention back to Marissa who seemed to be unresponsive. Nothing seemed to help, and Alex knew she had to do something. What Kevin had said, _'She had a little more than she could handle'_, made things even worse. Alex picked Marissa up into her arms, and grabbed her purse. With Marissa in her arms, Alex ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the beach showers.

Dropping the purse onto the cement, Alex sat down in the middle of one of the vacant showers, using her body to prop Marissa's up. The water came down full blast on the both of them. "Come on baby, wake up." Alex said, as water drenched the two of them. The cold seemed to shake Marissa, whose eyes began to slowly open.

The shower stopped, but droplets continued to fall onto them. Marissa turned just enough to lean her head on Alex's shoulder, her body shivering from the cold.  
"What's going on?" Marissa mumbled through chattering teeth.  
"You're going to be okay baby. We're going home." Alex said with a sigh, wrapping her arms around Marissa even tighter.

**This part connects more with the previous chapter, not so much a new prompt I suppose. I don't know anyways reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Healing

**Tell Me Why**

Hey everyone, I apologize for the lack of updates. When I got back from my trip, it was mostly just relaxing and then I started going back to work, and didn't particularly have any ideas for this story. Anyways the last two chapters kind of related to each other, sort of, more so than the other ones in this story. This is still very much one shot-ed prompts, and so forth but some chapters will I suppose fit better with others. I don't know, enjoy as always.

**Healing**

Alex lay on her side, watching the brunette sleep. It had only been days ago that she had taken Marissa back to her apartment, back to their apartment. She hadn't asked any questions about Marissa's sudden departure, about Kevin, or even her new habits. The thought of knowing the truth scared Alex, she didn't know if she was ready to hear all the reasons why she wasn't good enough. In her mind what it came down to was her, how she had failed, how she wasn't enough.

Things between the two weren't the same, but that was to be assumed. One week did make a lot of changes. However it's not to say that the two didn't try to make things the same, to make things work. Alex tried to show Marissa she still cared, she still did all the things she used to, but the one thing she couldn't bring herself to do was tell Marissa she loved her. And she wasn't sure she ever could, not after what had happened. She didn't know if she could go through that kind of pain again.

Since Alex had found her, Marissa had wanted nothing more than to tell her she loved her. As cliché as it was, Alex had saved Marissa, more than once, and Marissa knew that she loved her with all she had. But the only thing that stopped her was that she knew she wasn't enough for Alex, she wasn't good enough. After all Marissa was a fuck up; and she had a habit of ruining people's lives, especially the people she cared about.

But for the sake of each other, they tried to act like nothing was wrong, they pretended nothing had changed.

"Hi" Alex whispered, after seeing Marissa's eyes open.  
"Morning" Marissa mumbled back, closing her eyes again, "What time is it?"  
"It's eight," Alex answered glancing at the clock behind Marissa, "I should probably be getting up."  
"You should stay here, and be with me."  
"Baby you know if I could, I would. I'd do anything for you." Alex said, tucking a strand of hair behind Marissa's ear.  
"Yeah, I know." Marissa sighed, "We need to talk though…about what happened." She added closing her eyes. Alex remained silent, surprised Marissa had brought it up, she merely nodded her head in agreement.  
"It's just you know, I think we need to get it out, or whatever. Figure it all out before you know…"  
"Yeah, I know. Figure out where we stand you mean? What's going on between us? If there's an us?"

Marissa a little taken aback by Alex's words fell silent. She hadn't thought that Alex would question their being together. Swallowing, she merely nodded her head, watching as Alex climbed out of bed.

"So tonight then?" Alex questioned from the dresser, beginning to pull out clothes.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"I'll try to get off of work earlier, so you don't have to wait up or anything." Alex said before making her way to the bathroom.

Leaning back against the pillow, Marissa contemplated the situation at hand. She and Alex were going to talk, but Alex hadn't seemed too keen on the conversation they were going to have. It almost seemed as if she were dreading it. Sighing she tucked her arms under her head, and wondered if tonight would go over well, and if she would still have a girlfriend by the end of the day.

Twenty minutes later, just as Marissa was falling back to sleep, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Alex's retreating figure.

---

It wasn't until well past midnight that Alex walked through the door of her apartment. She eased the door shut, surprised to see Marissa sitting against the couch, fast asleep. Walking over, Alex picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor, and wrapped it around Marissa, trying not to disturb her.

"Hey" Marissa yawned, Alex's movements having awoken her.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."  
"No, don't be sorry. I was waiting up for you anyways."  
"We're you really?" Alex questioned, amused, "Cause it looked like you were sleeping."  
"Nah, just resting my eyes for a few minutes."  
"Right, few minutes…"  
"Hey I tried to stay up! I waited a long time didn't think you'd be home so late."  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Things were hectic."  
"Well as long as you aren't avoiding me."  
"I'd never avoid you, you know that." Alex answered quietly, taking a seat next to Marissa on the couch.

The two sat quietly next to each other for a few moments, both collecting their thoughts. Marissa set her hand tentatively on top of Alex's, slowly threading their fingers together.

"Did I do something?" Alex asked, turning her gaze towards Marissa's.  
"Alex, I don't want you to think that I left because of you."  
"That's funny because that was the only thought running through my mind the entire time you were gone. And since you've been back, all I keep asking myself is when you're going to leave again." Alex answered harshly pulling her hand away from Marissa.

"I get that your angry."  
"Angry? I'm more than angry, do you know what it was like to come home and find the person you love gone? To be left with nothing but a note, a fucking note! I don't know what hurt more, knowing that you were fucking Kevin, or finding you fucked up out of your mind. I thought you were fucking dead Marissa. Seeing you lying there was like losing you all over again." The words flew out of Alex's mouth at a rapid pace.  
"Alex the whole time I was away from you I was miserable. I was only with Kevin because I could forget about you, forget about what I felt, what I left. Kevin didn't mean anything to me."  
"So he was nothing but a stupid fuck right?" Alex's tone hadn't lost any of its harshness.  
"I-"  
"Just stop. You left me; you hooked up with someone else. So tell me what I did wrong. What did I do to push you away."  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I regret every moment I was with him."  
"Then why did you leave?" Alex's voice was quiet.  
"Because I knew you loved me, and I was scared."  
"You were scared of my love?" The disbelief was obvious in her voice.  
"I was scared that I would ruin our relationship, I was worried that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I realized how I felt about you, and I was scared."  
"Oh yeah and how do you feel about me?"  
"I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. And I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you. I just figured, save us both some trouble, save us both some heartache. I don't know, I just….you deserve so much better than this, so much better than me."  
"Shouldn't I be the one to decide whose good enough for me? I mean shit Marissa, you left me heartbroken. And I mean right now, I just, I don't know." Alex said resting her head in her hands.  
"What don't you know? Do you not know about us?"  
"You left." Alex stated simply.  
"Can't you forgive me for that?"  
"Marissa you were with someone else, I'm surprised you haven't gone back to him for another fix."  
"I just need you, I just want you."  
"Yeah, I don't know." Alex said standing up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need some air, I need to think about some things." Alex murmured, heading for the door.  
"Alex I love you, doesn't that mean anything?" Marissa questioned, standing as well.  
"I don't know if love is enough." Alex answered her hand on the knob.  
"Don't you love me?" Marissa asked her voice coming out in a plead.  
"You know I do, but right now I just don't know." Alex muttered before turning the knob and stepping out into the darkness.

Marissa stood alone in the apartment, and as tears slid down her face, she wasn't sure if she had lost Alex or not.

**Reviews would be great. **


	7. Anniversary

**Tell Me Why**

Just wanted to say that, since these are one shotted prompts and whatever this one has nothing to do with the previous chapter. This is just another prompt, etc. Reviews would be great.

**Anniversary **

"You really have to stop doing that." Alex mumbled, while her eyes remained closed.  
"Stop what?" Marissa questioned innocently.  
"You know what."  
"How do you even know I'm doing anything if your eyes aren't open?"  
"Because I can feel your eyes on me."  
"You can feel my eyes on you?"  
"Yes."  
"You are strange."  
"Not as strange as you." Alex shot back, opening her eyes just a fracture.  
"No, you are much stranger."  
"You're still doing it, how many times do I have to tell you it's creepy?"  
"Alex I can't help it, what am I supposed to look at? The wall? You should be flattered that I would spend so much of my precious time looking at you." Marissa answered pointedly.

At Marissa's response, Alex rolled her eyes before closing them again. She tried to command her mind to go back to sleep, but could still feel Marissa's eyes on her.

"What is it?" Alex asked, eyes still closed.  
"Guess what today is!" Marissa said excitedly.  
"I don't want to guess, can't you just tell me?"  
"No, guess!"  
"I don't want to."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Fine, you're no fun." Marissa responded with a pout, and a slight shove of Alex's shoulder.  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
"It's our one month anniversary."  
"One month?" Alex's eyes popped open.  
"Yes Alex." Marissa said as if Alex were stupid.  
"Hasn't it been a lot longer than that?"  
"No, it's our one month anniversary of officially being together, of being a couple."  
"What was all the time before then?"  
"That didn't really count, because I wasn't your girlfriend."  
"Yes you were."  
"Well not officially."  
"Oh…" Alex managed out, trying to grasp what Marissa was saying, "Okay well what about it?"

Marissa gave Alex a questionable glance before speaking.

"We're celebrating right?"  
"Well I have work until ten tonight."  
"You forgot our anniversary…"  
"Well to be honest yes, because I didn't know there was a difference between you being my girlfriend officially and unofficially." Alex answered defensively.  
"Maybe I have something planned for you."  
"Please don't, I don't like surprises or celebrations much."  
"Gee really? I never would have guessed."  
"Don't do anything okay? I'll pick up some take out or something."  
"Ugh, fine." Marissa said with a loud sigh, "You never want to do anything."

Marissa rolled onto her side, tucking her hands underneath her head. _'Oh here she goes again being dramatic'_, Alex thought. Alex placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder, "Are you mad?"  
"No." Marissa answered instantly.  
"Are you-"  
"Don't you need to get ready for work?" Marissa interrupted.  
"Well ye-"  
"So go." Marissa cut in again. Pulling her hand back, Alex shook her head before climbing out of bed. _'Yep, today is going to be a great day'_, she thought to herself, while walking out of the bedroom.

---

The band on stage, continued to belt out the lyrics to their songs, and swagger about on stage in front of the nearly non-existent audience. Alex leaning against the bar, gave a smirk as she watched the lead singer prance around like he was some big shot. After another twenty minutes, the few people who had been milling around during the set, finally made their way towards the exit. Once the band had been paid for their 'performance', Alex finished up cleaning the bar before making a quick stop on her way back home.

While she put the key into the lock, she noticed that the lights were dimmed entirely through the windows, she had a feeling that Marissa was fast asleep, and most likely in a bad mood. Sighing aloud, Alex shoved the plastic bag into her purse, before opening the front door.

As she stepped through the door, she stopped suddenly. She couldn't be in the right apartment. There were candles sitting around the room, and Alex could visibly see the apartment. The one she stood in was clean, very clean, almost too clean. The blankets were folded on the couch, the coffee table was cleared of garbage, there were no beer cans littered throughout the room, even the funny smell that would hang in the air was gone, it seemed to be replaced by vanilla.

Looking down at her feet, Alex saw a piece of paper with an arrow drawn on it, telling her to go forward. She followed the paper, which led her to another arrow, and then another, ultimately leading her to the bedroom. The door was closed, so Alex knocked ever so gently, before turning the knob. She was greeted by even more candles, and Marissa sitting in the middle of the bed, on top of a red checkered blanket.

"Hey." Alex smiled, leaning against the door frame.  
"Hi." Marissa said, patting the spot next to her.

Alex walked over and dropped her bag on the ground, beside the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes on, while Marissa started to massage her shoulders.

"What's all this for?" Alex questioned, repositioning herself next to Marissa.  
"It's our one month anniversary; I thought I'd make it special."  
"You didn't have to do this."  
"I wanted to, besides I wanted to take you to the beach, to our spot. But I figured, us watching the tide change might be a jinx or something."  
"Baby we've been through so much I think we would have been safe, but I like what you did to the place."  
"You wouldn't believe how long I had to clean to get that smell out of the air." Marissa said with a scrunch of her nose, which only made Alex laugh.

Marissa crawled to the opposite side of the bed, and lifted up a picnic basket. Setting it in front of Alex she removed two champagne flutes, and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"You wouldn't believe it, but they really don't sell to minors." Marissa laughed, opening the bottle and pouring a glass for herself, and one for Alex.  
"You could have told me to bring something home from work."  
"But then you might have thought I'd planned something for you, and I wanted you to think I didn't care."  
"Ah good plan, I can see you really thought his out." Marissa nodded her head vigorously in agreement, before pulling out two sandwiches wrapped in saran wrap.  
"Is that peanut butter and jelly?" Alex questioned, taking a sip of her cider.  
"Of course it is, it is your favorite after all." Marissa smiled, handing Alex a sandwich. "I wanted to make you dinner though, but you know me and cooking…" Marissa trailed off.  
"Mhm but you make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever." Alex managed through a mouthful. Marissa gave Alex a grateful smile before leaning in and kissing her slowly.

"I have something else for you actually." Marissa said, reaching into the basket and pulling out a jewel case, "It's every song that makes me think of you."  
"Really? Then how come there's only one cd?" Alex chucked examining the cd, and looking at the track listing.  
"Well I didn't want to make you ten cds, that's a waste."  
"Well I love it, and I'm glad you made it for me."  
"Wait there's more," Marissa said reaching into the basket again, this time pulling out an orange care bear, "I thought you could use your own, I mean I know how much you love mine. Now we both have one, and they have each other." Alex took the bear into her hands, and looked at it closely.  
"You are amazing, you know that?" Alex said, setting the bear down and taking Marissa's hands into her own.  
"I do try. I mean being the world's best girlfriend isn't easy."  
"I'm so lucky you're mine, I have something for you actually." Alex said picking her bag up, and pulling out an envelope.

She handed it to Marissa, who looked at it intently before tearing it open. Marissa pulled out two tickets, and smiled big. "Tickets for Rachel Yamagata?!"  
"I figured she was such a big influence on our relationship, when I heard she was coming back to Newport, I couldn't not get them for you."  
"Thank you Alex, I can't wait to see her again with you."  
"Thank you for a great anniversary, I've never done one of these before." Alex shrugged.  
"Well I figured as much, but next month is your month."  
"Next month?"  
"Don't sound so shocked that we make it that far baby."  
"Wait we have to celebrate every month?"  
"Of course we do." Marissa stated simply.  
"Every single month?"  
"Alex just shut up already."

**reviews would be appreciated. also prompt ideas would be great**


	8. Hungover

**Tell Me Why**

I apologize for the lack of updates once again, but it's hard to write when you just aren't in the mood or when you are in the mood and you just don't have the time. Any whom I thought you'd want a little update, or something to just read and get your mind off of things! Enjoy reviews as always would be and are appreciated!

**Hung-over**

Alex sat up in bed, her book lay open in her lap, her eyes watched the sunlight filter into the room, her ears picking up the quiet breathing of the girl next to her. She felt drained, but no matter how many times she closed her eyes she just couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because of Marissa's extremely drunk state the night before, and Marissa's constant need to throw up almost every hour until she passed out entirely.

"_Marissa baby I think you've had enough," Alex said her arms wrapped tightly around the taller girl's waist, "I'm gonna take you home."  
"Nooooo Alex, I'm having fun! Can't you see allllll the fun I'm having?" Marissa slurred, gesturing around the semi-packed room.  
"I can tell your having fun, but baby I think you've reached your limit."  
"Hey I know when to stop! I can party al-" Marissa stopped abruptly, a sickening look crossing her face. Alex knew what was coming before it even came, and took a step back just as Marissa spewed the contents of her stomach onto the club floor.  
"Yeah I'm taking you home now." Alex mumbled with an apologetic smile aimed at the club employees. _

The bed shifted slightly causing Alex to look over at Marissa, who had her arm draped over her face.  
"What time is it?" Marissa said her voice coming out muffled.  
"Well good morning to you too," Alex answered, setting her book aside and kissing Marissa lightly on the forehead, "here take this" she continued taking an aspirin out of the bottle next to the bed.  
"Too loud, please stop talking so loud."  
"Marissa I'm not even talking loud."  
"Can I have a drink?"  
"You want some water?" Alex questioned.  
"No, I want a beer or something with alcohol preferably."  
"It's a little early to be drinking don't you think?"  
"I want to stay drunk so I don't have to feel like shit."  
"Babe serves you right for drinking so much last night." Alex said matter-a-factly.  
"Shut up, I don't even remember what happened." Marissa responded removing her hand, and opening her eyes slightly to look at Alex.

Alex held the aspirin out to Marissa, who merely opened her mouth for Alex to pop it in. The blonde got out of bed, and stretched.  
"What're you doing?" Marissa questioned, closing her eyes again.  
"I was going to go get you a banana milkshake and make you some breakfast."  
"Banana milkshake?"  
"Mhm best hangover cure there is."  
"I don't want you to leave me here all by myself though." Marissa pouted.  
"I was with you all night, every time you needed to throw up, every time you needed water. I think you'll be okay for ten minutes."  
"You did not." Marissa exclaimed, embarrassed.  
"I did, I held your hair, rubbed your back, everything."  
"Oh god, please kill me." Marissa said putting the pillow over her face.  
"Hey it's what I'm here for." Alex answered taking a seat on the bed next to Marissa, and taking the pillow away from her face.  
"I never let anyone take care of me when I'm drunk."  
"I know, Ryan told me he found you a few times passed out on the ground."  
"Ryan talked to you?"  
"Yeah, plus I figured someone's gotta take care of you. Besides I would much rather watch and hear you throw up then find you passed out in an alley." Alex smirked, which caused Marissa to shove her lightly.  
"Try to get some more sleep, I'll be back in a little bit," Alex hesitated for a brief moment, "I'd kiss you but you kind of smell." Alex laughed standing up once again, smiling at the glare Marissa was shooting her.

Once the front door closed, and Marissa heard the engine of the Jeep roar to life she figured she should probably get up and at least brush her teeth. Except trying to get up, even sit up was much harder than she had anticipated. She lay in Alex's bed, hearing the noises from the street, trying to remember how she had ended up in the state she was in. And then it hit her, her mother.

"_My mom just called." Marissa announced coming into the living room to a TV watching Alex.  
"Okay and?" Alex questioned not pulling her eyes away from the screen.  
"She wants to have dinner tonight, right now actually."  
"Right now?" Alex asked peeling her eyes away from the show.  
"Yeah."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said no."  
"And then what?"  
"She said I didn't have a choice, that we either meet her someplace or she was coming over."  
"Here? To my apartment?" Alex said gesturing to the room. Marissa merely nodded her head.  
"So I told her we'd meet her at the club, but then she said she wanted us to come over, well for me to come home and have a civilized meal with her. You know my mom."  
"Okay so we're going to your house?"  
"Looks that way."  
"Do I have to go?" Alex questioned hoping the answer would be no, Julie Cooper scared her.  
"You don't have a choice. We're in this together." _

Alex entered the bedroom, and set the milkshake on the bedside table not one bit surprised that Marissa hadn't moved from her position on the bed. Taking her jacket off she tossed it onto the floor before crawling back into bed.

"What're you thinking about?" Alex questioned, leaning on one elbow and looking at Marissa.  
"Yesterday…" Marissa trailed off  
"Oh you mean dinner?"

_Marissa unlocked the front door and Alex merely followed behind. Frankly being in the Cooper-Nichol mansion felt weird, Alex felt like she didn't belong among the expensive furniture, in the expensive house, in the expensive neighborhood. It made her feel uncomfortable and inadequate. _

"_Mom! I'm here." Marissa yelled into the house.  
"Honey you're home," Julie said coming into the hall, "Alex." She nodded her head in Alex's direction.  
"Mrs. Cooper." Alex answered with a fake smile.  
"Dinner's in the dining room girls follow me." Julie quickly turned on her heel and led the way. Marissa grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her along. _

_The three women sat at the large table, as an uncomfortable silence took over the entire room. Julie sat across from Marissa and Alex, her eyes inspecting every little detail of their features, clothes, and making Alex grow more uncomfortable._

"_You're staring mom." Marissa stated, placing her hand on Alex's thigh. Julie pulled her eyes away and gave Marissa a sweet smile, "Sorry honey, just making sure you look alright."  
"Okay…" Marissa answered with an eye roll.  
"Is it so hard to be civil when you're around me?" Julie questioned.  
"Apparently it is." Marissa answered, making Alex's uncomfortablness grow. She didn't know if she should join Marissa in being rude to her mother or if she should try to be cordial and attempt to make Marissa's mom like her.  
"So-" Alex cut in, "You have a nice home Mrs. Cooper." Marissa turned to look at Alex to make sure she hadn't heard her wrong.  
"Thank you Alex." Julie said, her voice not conveying any sort of emotion. _

_For the remainder of the meal Alex merely sat pushing the food around her plate, while Marissa and Julie continued to bicker at each other, and not in a good way. _

"_Okay mom we're leaving," Marissa announced, standing up from her chair.  
"We're not done young lady." Julie responded her voice hinting for Marissa to sit back down.  
"Well I am, and Alex is so we're leaving." Marissa pulled Alex up and dragged her towards the front door.  
"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Co,-" Alex yelled before Marissa closed the door after them. _

"_God I hate my mom." Marissa exclaimed, bucking her seat belt.  
"She's not that bad…"Alex attempted, putting the key into the ignition.  
"Don't defend her; did you see the way she was looking at you? She makes me sick."  
"You're being a little irrational don't you think?"  
"Alex she doesn't like us, she doesn't like the fact that I'm with you."  
"Yeah but she's still your mom, and it doesn't really matter if she doesn't like me. I mean I could care less if Julie Cooper liked me, but I don't want you to hate your mom because of that."  
"I don't hate her because she doesn't like you, she's an idiot for not seeing what I see in you," Marissa answered her voice softening, "I hate her because of how she is, how she treats me, treats you, treats the people I care about. My whole life she's been trying to control me, make me into someone I'm not."  
"Well I think you turned out great, a little dramatic but still very lovable."  
"Shut up, I hate you sometimes you know that?"  
"No you love me always," Alex said with a laugh, "What do you want to do now?"  
"I want to get really drunk." _

_When Alex and Marissa entered the club, Marissa headed straight to the bar, shoved her fake ID in front of the bartender and proceeded to down three shots in five minutes. Alex sipped her beer slowly, knowing that she had to keep an on Marissa. Throughout the night Marissa took a few more shots, much to Alex's protests. _

"Still don't remember what happened do you?" Alex questioned from her position on the bed.  
"I remember dinner, but not much afterwards."  
"It's not really worth remembering, mostly when you're super drunk you like to touch me a lot in public, but other than that nothing really happened."  
"I didn't try to take your clothes off did I?" Alex merely laughed, and gave her a nod.  
"And you tried to take your clothes off too, but I stopped you."  
"Thanks." Marissa answered sheepishly.  
"I didn't want the whole club to see my girlfriend topless. Besides everyone saw you throw up, so I think that's good enough." A horrified look crossed Marissa's face, and she brought her hands up to hide her embarrassment.  
"I'm never drinking again" Marissa mumbled through her hands.  
"Relax baby we're in this together." Alex said, a smirk crossing her lips.

**Humph I dono. Reviews are cool, need to get some prompts though yeahh?**


	9. Schoolwork

**Tell Me Why**

I haven't updated this story in awhile even though I've had the idea in my head so I apologize for the delay and I hope you guys still are into this story! I appreciate any and all feedback as well as ideas for prompts!

**Schoolwork**

Marissa sat on the bed hunched over her laptop, tapping away every few minutes. Her eyes were fixated on the screen in front of her, and she was subconsciously biting her bottom lip. The front door closed, and the sound of footsteps grew increasingly closer.

"Hey babe" Alex said walking into the bedroom, "Whatcha doing?"  
"Homework" Marissa answered distractedly not pulling her eyes away. Alex peered over Marissa's shoulder and at the screen, "Hon that doesn't look like homework." Marissa could smell the bait shop stench coming off of Alex, "Yeah I'm taking a break."  
"How long have you been taking a break for?"  
"Maybe ten minutes…or an hour. I don't really remember."  
"Have you eaten?" Marissa remained silent, not hearing Alex.  
"Babe have you eaten?"  
"Hmm?" Marissa answered finally realizing Alex was talking.  
"You hungry?"  
"A little bit."  
"I'm gonna take a shower first then I'll go make us some dinner okay?" Marissa merely nodded her head, while Alex headed straight towards the bathroom.

It wasn't until Marissa heard the shower start that she realized Alex had been working all day. She mentally smacked herself in the head for being so selfish and for being a not very great girlfriend. She stood, stretched, and shot off towards the kitchen. While she was pulling things out of the cupboards and the fridge she didn't hear the shower stop.

Once Marissa was done she turned the stove off and headed to the bedroom with a single plate in her hands. She wasn't surprised to see Alex laying face down on the bed her hair wet, she gently put the plate down next to Alex and nudged her ever so slightly. Alex turned her head, but kept her eyes closed.

"Hon get up, eat a little bit."  
"Oh sorry I was going to make food, I just laid down for a second." Alex mumbled.  
"I figured you'd be tired after a long day, why don't you eat a little bit and then just go to sleep?"

Marissa picked up one of the two grilled cheese sandwiches on the plate and went back to her computer sitting a just two feet away from Alex. As Marissa tapped away at the computer, her sandwich was gone in a matter of bites. The bed shifted and Alex finally sat up, grabbing the remaining sandwich and tearing it into bite sized pieces.

"How much do you have done so far?" Alex questioned, popping a piece into her mouth.  
"Well…"  
"Why don't you read me what you have so far? I can help you brainstorm."  
"Okay, 'The novel was based loosely on the budding relationship between Landon and Jamie' blah blah blah."  
"You didn't really put blah blah blah did you?"  
"No, those just stand for things I need to add later."  
"You only have one line so far?"  
"I'll get it done."  
"Did you read the book?"  
"Well…I'm going to sparknotes it."  
"Marissa when's this due?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Marissa…I can help you if you want."  
"No, it's okay. Thanks though I'll be fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah just go to sleep."

Reluctantly Alex grabbed the plate and slipped off the bed, returning a few seconds later. She put her hands on Marissa's shoulders and began work her magic, relieving the tightness. Alex felt Marissa relax and dipped her lips towards her neck, gently nipping.  
"I can't concentrate when you do that." Marissa whined.  
"So take a break." Alex whispered into her ear, returning her attention to her bare shoulder, biting down slightly. Marissa shoved Alex gently, "Babe I really need to get this done."  
"Fineeee" Alex drew out, retreating to her side of the bed.  
"Hey," Marissa said, leaning her heard over Alex's, "I love you."  
"Yeah I love you too." Alex lifted her head slightly and stole a kiss before turning her body away.

Marissa continued tapping away at her laptop until well past midnight, before she closed the screen and got underneath the covers. As she closed her eyes, she felt Alex's arms wrap around her and found herself finally relaxing.

The alarm sounded and Alex dug her head underneath the pillow, willing the annoying little device to be quiet. She didn't know how long she slept for but when she finally pulled her head out from underneath the pillow she was alone in the big bed, except for a lone note on top of Marissa's pillow. _'Enjoy your day off, see you later. XOXO' _

While still in bed, Alex grabbed her cell phone that she had left charging on the bedside table and quickly punched a message to Marissa, 'Want me to bring you lunch?' not a minute had passed before Alex received a message back, 'love you if you did (:'.

Alex wasn't quite sure when lunch at Harbor High was, so after getting ready and making Marissa a sustainable lunch, she hopped into her jeep and headed for the prestigious school. After finding a parking spot, she was a little surprised to see the school pretty much empty.

While leaning against her car, she quickly punched another message to Marissa, 'Where are you?'. Two seconds later her phone vibrated, 'room 241'. Grabbing the brown paper bag from the backseat of the car, Alex headed in the direction of the classroom. Not thinking much about the fact that class was still in session, she opened the door and walked right into a lecture.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged man questioned from his spot at the white board.  
"Hi I'm looking for uhm" Alex raked her brain for a good excuse, and heard a distinct cough. She moved her eyes to the middle of the room, and saw Marissa, who seemed to be trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Can I help you?" The middle aged man asked again, this time taking his glasses off.  
"Yeah, I have something for Marissa Cooper."  
"What is it?" He questioned, his voice drained and obviously bored.  
"Her lunch." Alex stated simply. She could feel the whole class eyeing her, and shrugged the feeling off.  
"Ms. Cooper this is a classroom, please remember that you cannot have food items delivered. I'll let it go this time." As the words left his lips, Alex had already dropped the bag off at Marissa's desk with a wink.

When Marissa walked into the apartment she saw Alex sitting on the couch watching food network, an empty bowl sitting on the coffee table.  
"What're you watching?" Marissa questioned taking a seat next to Alex, after dropping her bag at the door.  
"Next food network star, been watching it since I got back."  
"Are you hungry? I can make some dinner or something."  
"No, I'm alright actually. How was lunch?" Alex asked peeling her eyes away to look at Marissa for a brief second.  
"Good, you know how much I love peanut butter and jelly."  
"That's good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about the whole classroom thing."  
"Are you kidding? Seeing you totally made my day."

It was the first time during their entire conversation that Alex finally focused all of her attention on Marissa, not minding that she was missing the last few moments of the tv show.

"Yeah?" Alex mused.  
"Yeah of course."  
"Well since you're done with school for the day, how about I finish that massage I started yesterday? This time no interruptions like _homework_." Alex suggested, already leading Marissa to the bedroom.


	10. Breathless

**Tell Me Why**

Just had an idea and wanted to share, fluff mainly. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Breathless**

Rolling over Marissa opened her eyes slowly, surprised to see the bed empty. She knew she hadn't fallen asleep alone, and felt a mild panic start to set in. Slipping out of the bed, Marissa grabbed one of the discarded shirts on the floor and slipped it on over her tank top.

Paddling out of the room barefoot, she headed for the kitchen, hoping that Alex was there. Unfortunately the kitchen was empty, as the panic started to build once more, Marissa's eyes caught a head of blond hair out on the deck. She felt a sigh of relief escape her lips, and mentally chided herself for being so paranoid.

Pouring a glass of orange juice, and carrying it with her, Marissa slipped through the back door, and towards a sitting Alex. The blond didn't seem to hear the gentle creak of the door, or the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. Marissa placed a tentative hand on Alex's shoulder to get her attention, not wanting to surprise the blond; fortunately she was greeted with an enormous smile.

"Morning", Alex said, taking Marissa's free hand and placing a simple kiss on it.  
"What're you doing out here?" Marissa asked, taking in the view of the water.  
"Just doing some thinking," Alex pulled the taller girl gently into her lap, "nothing to worry over." Alex added knowing what Marissa's next question would have been.  
"Well I'm glad, waking up without you had me worried enough." The taller girl gestured, raising the glass up to her own lips and taking a long swallow.  
"I thought that was for me?"  
"I suddenly got thirsty?" Marissa giggled sheepishly.

The two sat unmoved in the same position, barely taking their eyes off each other. They were having a moment just enjoying each other's presence, until the spell of the quiet morning was broken by Seth and Summer's voices.

"Cohen! Make me pancakes!" Summer's voice rang out disturbing the peace.  
"You need to calm down woman, I need my coffee."

The two outside listened to Seth's puttering inside the kitchen on his mission to make his coffee, and Summer's consistent nagging for pancakes.

Alex merely shook her head, a goofy smile on her face, "Remind me again why we took a weekend trip with them?"  
"Because Summer's my best friend, and this is the Cohen's summer house."  
"I never would have pegged the Cohen's for having such a modest little cottage, but then again if you had told me this was your summer house, I would have never believed you."  
"I know right? Imagine my mom settling for something this simple." Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" Alex questioned, wrapping her arms around Marissa.  
"I thought we could go get massages, relax a little more."  
"I've never had a massage." Alex stated, "You could just give me one." She added with a wink.  
"Babe I would, but Mitra is the best. Every time I'm in the area, I have to go see her."  
"That good huh? I guess I'll have to tak-" Alex paused.  
"Sorry to bother you guys but I made some pancakes and didn't know if you wanted any. If you do, you better hurry looks like Summer's eating them all." Seth interrupted, his head poking through the doorway.

---

Looking around the dark room Alex wondering exactly what she was supposed to do. Mitra had told her to undress at her comfort level, and then to lie on the bed. Discarding her clothes quickly, Alex scrambled on the bed, pulling the sheet onto her body, before putting her face down. She heard the door open, and after a few moments felt Mitra's hands begin to apply a gentle pressure to her back.

An approving sigh escaped her lips, and she found herself growing more and more relaxed and comfortable. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she heard Mitra's voice telling her she was done and to take a couple minutes to just relax. Once Alex heard the door close she made no motion to move, she had every intention to just lay there.

Maybe a minute had passed before Alex heard the door open again, she didn't bother to question what was going on because if Mitra was going to give her another massage, she wasn't going to complain about it. The blond felt a pair of familiar, cool to the touch, hands on her back, applying very minimal pressure. The hands moved from her shoulders, massaging gently, down her back, and gradually paused at the base of her spine before continuing onto her ass.

Alex's eyes snapped open, "Uh I don't think you should be doing that?"  
"You're right, you should turn over." The voice replied huskily in Alex's ear.

A devilish grin crossed Alex's face as she realized who was touching her.

---

Holding a cup of coffee in on hand Alex walked alongside Summer on the beach, they were close but not touching close. The beach was not surprisingly packed, but they maneuvered around the individuals that lay scattered around the sand.

"Is she going to be here?" Alex questioned scanning the beach, and taking a drink of the cooled down beverage.  
"I don't think so; she didn't seem to want to get up from her nap." Summer answered taking Alex's cup and taking a sip.  
"Oh..." the disappointment was evident in Alex's voice, she motioned for her cup back to take another long swallow.  
"Wait a second, right over there." Summer pointed to the slight uphill mound of sand where a brunette sat clad only in a bikini. The second Alex's eyes connected with hers she was already on her way over.

"Hey pretty lady" Alex murmured, stopping just in front of the bluff. She stuck her cup into the sand and held her hand out for the taller girl to accept. Marissa stood, accepted Alex's outstretched hand, slid down slowly through the sand and into Alex's arms for a tight embrace. She felt Alex lift her up, and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist.

"You won't be able to see." Marissa said, taking a look at the view behind Alex.  
"Mmm," Alex murmured, her lips brushing Marissa's ear, "I have you." Her fingers traced the outline of Marissa's waist, rubbing her thumbs into her hips. Moving her head back, Marissa focused her attention to Alex's face; the blue grey of her eyes, her long blonde hair, she was everything Marissa had ever wanted.

Alex moved her hands to the small of Marissa's back, and began to gently rub her hands there, all the while keeping a firm hold on the taller girl.  
"People are starting to stare." Marissa whispered after repositioning her head on Alex's neck.  
"Let them, I could hold you forever." Alex answered merely firming her grip.

They hadn't always been so open about their relationship, it hadn't always been easy. It was more difficult for Marissa than Alex however to grow accustomed to being seen with around town with a girl. Over time neither of them seemed to care anymore about the stares, the looks, the whispers, as long as they were together everything else seemed to disappear.

**Reviews will be appreciated! **


	11. Thankful

**Tell Me Why**

I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize for that! I've been stressed with school and work and just need a break…anyways for those that still read this stuff, please review it's always appreciated!

**Thankful**

"My mom called." Alex stated from the small dining table, her eyes not meeting Marissa's.  
"What? When?" Marissa questioned; Alex had never spoken of her parents since Marissa had moved in which was months ago.  
"When you were in the shower."  
"Well what did she say?" Marissa prodded; getting information from Alex was a challenge.  
"She wants me to come home for dinner; well to come home for Thanksgiving."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I'd think about it."  
"Do you want to go?" Marissa questioned, she was curious to see where Alex came from.  
"I don't know, my family and me…we've never seen eye to eye."

Marissa stood from the table taking her empty bowl to the sink, "Well I think you should go. I mean I think it'd be good for you to see them, plus I'd love to meet them." Marissa finished turning around with a smile on her face.  
"So you'll come with me?" Alex's voice was hopeful.  
"Of course I'd go with you, if you want me to."  
"What about your mom?"  
"What about her? I'm sure she's spending Thanksgiving with the Cohen's anyways."  
"I guess I'll go call my mom then." Alex left the kitchen to grab her phone, while Marissa headed to the bedroom to change; she was meeting Alex's parents after all and had to make a good first impression.

---

Alex sat in the car looking at the large house in front of her. Marissa held her hand gently telling her things would be okay. They'd been parked in the driveway for almost five minutes, and neither made a move towards exiting the comfort of the vehicle.  
"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Marissa murmured, turning her gaze at Alex.  
"I'm just…I haven't been here in so long."  
"When was the last time you saw them?" Marissa asked.  
"A couple of months, maybe since last Christmas."  
"Oh, wow."  
"Well here goes nothing." Alex said aloud, opening the door.

The two walked hand in hand towards the front door. Marissa looked at the large house in front of her, never imagining that this was Alex's former home. Alex let go of Marissa's hand and knocked on the door, before crossing her arms across her chest in a protective manner.

The front door flew open and a middle aged woman with sandy blond hair, and green eyes greeted the two with a big smile, "Alex!" the woman exclaimed pulling Alex in for a hug, which Alex did not reciprocate, even though Marissa could tell Alex enjoyed it.

"Who's your friend?" The older woman asked, upon releasing Alex.  
"Mom this is Marissa." Alex said gesturing with her head in Marissa's direction.  
"Mrs. Kelly, it's a pleasure to meet you." Marissa said with a smile, holding her hand out.  
"You can call me Jane, and a friend of Alex's, is a friend of mine." She answered pulling Marissa in for a hug as well.

The three women entered the modest house, with Alex and Marissa trailing behind Alex's mother to the kitchen. On the walls Marissa noticed elaborate paintings as well as family pictures. Marissa stopped in front of a picture of a little girl who looked about five, wearing a golden crown on her head.

"That was Alex's fifth birthday" Jane said, "She insisted on a princess party."  
"Mom" Alex groaned clearly embarrassed.  
"Princess party?" Marissa questioned, never believing in a million years that Alex would insist on that.  
"She begged me for weeks before her birthday, she even had a princess cake."  
"You don't say," Marissa answered with a giggle, "that's so cute."  
"Are we going to the kitchen?" Alex said aloud walking on without her mother and Marissa.

As Alex continued on her way towards the kitchen she stopped hesitating at the staircase, taking a breath she bounded up the stairs and towards her father's study. Seeing her father sitting in his favorite black leather chair Alex watched him for a few minutes, before knocking on the doorframe to get his attention. He looked up at her, surprised at first before letting a smile tug at his lips.

"Hi dad." Alex said nervously before entering his office.  
"Alexandra" He responded, standing as well. They met in the middle of the office, briefly hugging each other.  
"How have you been?" Alex questioned, shifting from foot to foot.  
"Busy, yourself?"  
"Same," Neither said another word, "Well I'll go see if mom needs any help." Alex mumbled, taking a few steps backwards before disappearing.

When Alex reached the kitchen, she leaned on the doorframe, watching Marissa and her mother interact with each other. "Alex was a big daddy's girl when she was younger", the blond heard her mother say. They both stood at the island, clearly engaged in the conversation. Both women had smiles on their faces and seemed to be taking a liking to each other. Alex cleared her throat making her presence known. Marissa caught her eye before shooting her a big smile.

"You're mom told me about how you jumped off the roof," Marissa said, setting the wooden spoon in her hand down, "Why didn't you tell me that?"  
"Because it was stupid and I was being dumb."  
"She thought she could fly." Jane cut in with a laugh.  
"Okay mom," Alex deadpanned, "I don't understand why you like to embarrass me in front of my friends." She added with a scowl.  
"Oh honey, it's not like Marissa is judging you!"  
"Actually Mrs. Kelly…" Marissa paused with a smile, "I'm just seeing a side of Alex I never thought I'd see."  
"Is dinner ready? I'm starving." Alex interrupted, grabbing the bowl in front of Marissa and heading towards the dining room.

After placing the bowl on the table, Alex watched as her mother came in carrying the turkey and Marissa followed holding another bowl. Alex's father emerged from around the corner once all of the dishes were placed on the table.

"Bradford, this is Marissa." Jane said, motioning for him to come and say hello. Taking her cue Marissa met him halfway before breaking into a smile and offering her hand to him, which he took.  
"Hello Marissa." Bradford said courteously.  
"Mr. Kelly, it's nice to meet you." Alex watched the interaction between her dad and Marissa, feeling a smile tug at her lips. Once pleasantries were done, they all took their seats around the large table.

As they were passing the dishes around the table, Alex would sneak glances at Marissa, and give her sly smiles.  
"Marissa dear, please help yourself to more you are so thin!" Jane said her voice full of motherly comfort, "you too Alex, you could use a little more meat on your bones."  
"Jane don't pester the kids," Bradford said, setting the dish in his hands back down on the table.  
"Mr. Kelly what do you do?" Marissa asked curiously, before taking a bite of her potatoes.  
"He's a lawyer." Alex answered for him, "He's got his own firm."  
"What Alex forgot to tell you is that I'm thinking of retiring my business and focusing on other things."  
"What?" Alex sputtered almost spitting out the food she had crammed into her mouth.  
"You're father's been doing a lot of pro-bono work too." Jane added, taking a sip of her wine.  
"Let's not discuss work, tell me how you two met." Bradford said, quickly changing the subject.  
"Well Alex was dating my friend Seth and"  
"Seth?" Bradford and Jane both interrupted at the same time.  
"I was not dating Seth, we were friends." Alex interjected.  
"Anyways I met Alex through him because my best friend Summer is Seth's girlfriend."  
"Seth has a girlfriend but was dating Alex?" Jane asked, clearly confused.  
"Well Seth and Summer are always on and off, but in that case they were off."  
"I was not dating Seth!" Alex added once more louder this time.  
"Whatever Al, we've been together ever since Alex's stopped her non dating Seth for the most part."  
"Been together?" Bradford questioned an eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah we live together." Alex dropped her head, while Bradford and Jane shared a look.  
"So you two are roommates." Jane stated, taking a few more bites from her plate.  
"Well we're actually more than that," Alex said lifting her head, "Marissa's my girlfriend."

Alex was ready for her father to blow up and to kick her out of the house. The first time she had told her parents she had a girlfriend had resulted in her getting emancipated. No one said anything for a few minutes; it was so quiet that you could literally hear a pin drop.

"That's," Mr. Kelly finally spoke, "nice" he finished finding the right words. Shocked Alex gave her father a quizzical look, clearly surprised by his response.  
"What?" Alex muttered eyeing her father wearily.  
"He said that's nice honey." Mrs. Kelly supplied.  
"I don't believe this." Alex stammered shaking her head.  
"What?" Her father asked.  
"I don't believe you. The first time I told you I had a girlfriend you said you wanted nothing to do with me, you kicked me out, hell I even got emancipated…and now it's nice?" Alex's face contorted, she could not believe this.  
"Things are different now." Jane said, not surprised by Alex's outburst.  
"Alex we just want to be a part of your life." Bradford sighed.  
"You had that chance years ago and you blew it." Alex let out bitterly.  
"I regret that every day," Mr. Kelly said quietly, "you have no idea how much I've missed you."  
"You had so much time to tell me but you never did."  
"Because I didn't think you'd want to take me up on it, I didn't think you'd forgive me for letting you walk out."

No one at the table spoke or made a move. Alex's mind was moving a mile a minute as she processed everything her father had said. He seemed to have changed and obviously wanted to fix things.

"I'll go grab that desert I saw on the kitchen counter," Marissa said standing quickly and making her way towards the kitchen.  
"You know Alex I'm really glad she's nothing like Jodie." Bradford said breaking the tension in the room and making Alex laugh. Marissa couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face after hearing Alex's dad.

---

Hours later Alex and Marissa lay in bed together, Marissa had her back to Alex and Alex had her arms wrapped around Marissa's waist.

"I really like your parents." Marissa said into the darkness.  
"I'm surprised things went so well, they usually don't." Alex said tightening her hold on the taller girl.  
"You forgot to say what you're thankful for!" Marissa giggled, realizing that it was Thanksgiving after all.  
"I'm thankful that you're in my life." Alex murmured placing a kiss on the back of Marissa's neck.


	12. Babysitting

**Tell Me Why**

Pure and simple fluff.  
**  
Babysitting**

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned coming out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet.  
"I got a job." Marissa answered casually adjusting the strap on her bag.  
"What's the job?" A towel had made its way into Alex's hair and the blonde was rubbing it vigorously.  
"It's like a nanny job."  
"You mean like babysitting."  
"Yes, like babysitting." Marissa groaned, "It's good money."  
"I didn't know you liked kids."

Alex disappeared into the bathroom leaving Marissa in thought. The brunette hadn't had much experience with kids that much was true, she didn't know if she even liked kids much for that matter.

"I'm sure it'll be easy. I mean you have a little sister, you know all about watching kids." Alex's voice broke out into the hall. The blonde's statement caused Marissa to rethink her new job entirely. When Alex walked out of the bathroom her hair completely dry, she saw Marissa sitting on the couch with a grim look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Alex questioned rushing over concern lacing her voice. Marissa merely shook her head, trying to squish the thoughts in her mind.  
"What happened?" Alex was now kneeling down in front of Marissa.  
"I've never watched Kaitlin before."  
"What?"  
"Kaitlin, I've never watched her. I never paid attention to her." Marissa's head was now buried in her hands. A sigh escaped Alex's lips as she rubbed a soothing hand on Marissa's back.  
"Sweetie it'll be okay."  
"You're supposed to say I'm a great sister." The words were mumbled but Alex had heard her clearly.  
"Marissa you're a great sister."  
"Good try but I know you're lying."  
"I've never seen you around your sister so I can't say anything." Alex managed out hoping to cheer Marissa up.

The two remained in that position for a few more minutes until Alex finally stood up and took a seat on the couch next to Marissa.

"I really don't want to go now."  
"When are you supposed to be there?" Alex asked looking at her watch quickly.  
"Um soon."  
"You can't really bail out now."  
"This is all your fault, you should go instead."  
"I'm not going to watch someone's kids on my day off." The blonde tried to reason with herself and weigh both options in her head. However the crestfallen look on Marissa's face made Alex's choice much clearer.

"Okay," Alex sighed, "I'll go."  
"No, I don't want you to." The brunette argued.  
"Marissa I want to."  
"No you don't."  
"I want to spend my day off with kids I don't know."  
"And?"  
"And" Alex repeated confusion written on her face, "I want to help you because you're my girlfriend and I love you?"  
"Okay! You should have just said so in the first place." Marissa said with a smile. She stood quickly and grabbed Alex's arm, "We gotta go, we're gonna be late."

---

"Come back Jasper!" Marissa shouted chasing the little three year old through the living room. Right when she was about to catch him Marissa's foot made contact with the coffee table and she tumbled forward onto the hard wood floor. The three year old stood a few feet away from her with a devilish look on his face, her cell phone dangling in his hand.

"Jasper did you poop?" Alex questioned standing behind him with one hand firmly attached to his little shoulder. The little boy seemed to be surprised that Alex was there but shook his head quickly before dropping the phone onto the ground which was snatched up instantly by Marissa.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked not believing the boy in her grasp.  
"Why don't you check?" Marissa suggested looking through her phone.  
"I'm not checking his diaper, you do it."  
"I don't want to."  
"You're getting paid for this not me." In one fluid motion Alex had swooped Jasper up into the air and was carrying him towards Marissa.  
"I don't want to!"  
"Just smell it then, don't check." Alex lifted the boy up a little more and Marissa moved her head towards Jasper's bottom, her face contorted and she took a few steps back nodding in the process.

Alex put Jasper down and pulled his diaper back peering into the little opening she had created, "You did poop! Let's get you cleaned up buddy." Picking up the boy again, Alex held him in one arm and made her way towards the bathroom leaving Marissa alone in the living room.

As bedtime rolled around, the two girls found it immensely difficult to get the little boy to go to bed. After reading to him for more than twenty minutes Alex and Marissa had tired themselves out, while Jasper kept babbling away about watching TV. It didn't take much for them to give in to his demands and they found themselves soon nestled into the couch with a rerun of Dragon Tales playing on the big flat screen.

When Marissa looked over she saw Jasper's head in Alex's lap. Alex's eyes were closed but she seemed to be running her hand through his hair. The brunette felt a smile break across her face, she couldn't think of a better sight.

---

Alex and Marissa walked into the apartment together hand in hand. Jasper's mother had come back earlier than expected but instead of going out to enjoy the rest of the night all the two girls wanted to do was sleep.

"Here this is for you." Marissa said handing over all the money Jasper's mother had given her.  
"No way that's yours, you earned it."  
"You were great with him you know." Marissa continued once they were both inside Alex's bedroom, she placed the money on Alex's dresser.  
"So were you."  
"Not as good as you were though, how do you do it?"  
Alex simply shrugged, "I just like kids I guess. When you have one of your own, it'll be different." Alex said lifting the sheet up for Marissa to get into the bed.  
"I don't think that will be for a long time, plus I'll have you so you can take care our kids."  
"And what are you going to do?" Alex questioned climbing in as well. The blonde's mind was running a mile a minute; Marissa had definitely said 'our kids'.  
"Nothing"  
"Nothing?"  
"Yep, you smell the butts and you change 'em. I'm just there to look pretty…to be the trophy wife."  
"That's assuming I want to marry you, be with you forever, grow old with you kinda mumble jumble though." Alex joked.  
"Oh I'm sure you do, cause I know I do."

Alex had no words for the brunette, she had been rendered speechless. All she could do was grin from ear to ear; she was definitely looking forward to her future with Marissa even if she had to smell stinky butts.


	13. Come Winter

**Tell Me Why**

Random one shot I wrote. The title is derived from the song Come Winter by Daphne Loves Derby.

**Come Winter**

Alex shook her head sadly, "I can't be what you want and I can't be what you need." Surprisingly the words weren't as difficult to get out as she had initially thought they would be. She didn't know how much longer she and Marissa could pretend things were okay between them, she didn't know how much longer she could take Marissa's antics. Truth was Alex was tired. She was tired of the bullshit, she was tired of the lies, she was tired of coming home to an empty apartment but mainly she was tired of having doubts and questioning Marissa's true motives. Alex was far from weak but when it came to matters of the heart, she didn't take those issues lightly.

It was all the same, she'd put herself in these situations and hope for the best when all that would seem to happen would be one thing which was the only thing she didn't want. She'd end up getting hurt. Alex knew for a fact she didn't want to deal with that, she didn't want to have to nurse her heart back together and hope that she'd learned her lesson. She was tired of thinking that _next time_ would be different because it never really was.

She had to give Marissa credit though. When they had first met, Marissa was nothing but a straight preppy if not a smidge over dramatic girl and now here she was in a same gender relationship and they were living together. But that's where the disconnect came it wasn't an ideal situation no matter how you viewed it. Alex knew Marissa moving in was a bad idea but she was so drawn to her that there was nothing she could refuse her, even if ultimately Marissa would break her along with her heart.

Marissa paused mid step, one foot was already out the door. Retracting her step with her hand still on the door knob, Marissa shut it gently before turning to face Alex. Despite Alex's extremely distraught expression, Marissa still thought she looked good, it broke her heart a little to see how upset Alex's was but regardless Alex had a way of making every emotion look good, even worry and fear. Marissa wanted nothing more than to take Alex into her arms and hug away all of sadness that seemed to be etched onto her face.

It wasn't until Marissa had met Alex's eyes that she realized exactly what the blond had said. The words took a bit to sink in, but once they did Marissa's eyes narrowed and her expression hardened.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette chose her words carefully.  
"I know you heard me." Alex stated not feeling a need to repeat the words.  
"Yeah and I want to know what brought that on."  
"We're two different people Marissa, we come from different places, we want different things."  
"Isn't it up to me to decide what I want?" Marissa snapped, she was tired of people telling her how to feel and what to do. She was perfectly capable of making her own decisions.  
Alex smiled sadly, "Yeah it is up to you, but do you even know what you want?"

As Marissa opened her mouth to speak Alex cut her off, "Look I really care about you and you don't seem happy here, I feel like you're pulling away from me." Marissa's expression softened at Alex's words. The truth was she knew she was running away but it wasn't because she was unhappy about her situation. If anything she was distancing herself because she was afraid of how Alex made her feel. She hadn't felt anything with such intensity as she had with Alex, with Luke and Ryan it was merely easy and comfortable. Alex was a whole new experience and it didn't help matters that Alex was a girl, Marissa was still struggling to accept herself and her own feelings.

"I-" Marissa began. How was she supposed to tell Alex how she felt? Marissa knew Alex would understand and help her through it but she didn't want to admit anything because she was embarrassed that she couldn't even talk about it.  
"I just don't want to waste time and you know have you leave down the road because you realized that you didn't want this." Alex gestured to her surroundings, "I think maybe you need someone and something less complicated, maybe even someone who looks better in a wife-beater."  
"Alex-" Marissa tried once more, she had caught the bitterness at the end of the blonds statement. She couldn't understand why everyone thought she wanted to be with Ryan or needed to be with Ryan. She didn't want him, why was that so difficult to understand?  
"I'm giving you a way out."  
"I don't want a way out." Marissa stated finally able to get more than one word in before taking a few steps towards Alex.  
"You're going to leave me either way, let's just save the heartache. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." The blond wrapped her arms around herself as a means of protection.

Marissa knew that a wall was being built up around the blond and that she would need to ultimately break it down if she wanted to get back to Alex.


	14. Miserable At Best

**Miserable at Best**

This is strictly a one shot in Alex's POV. Takes place after the Blaze of Glory.

**Miserable at Best**

I just wanted her to fight for me.

I just wanted her to fight for me, to show me that it had all meant something to her too. That I wasn't a fool in believing that what we had was real, that I had meant something to her; that our relationship had meant something. Anything.

Ryan. That stupid shaggy haired, short, no emotion showing boy. What did he have that I didn't? What made him so great? Why did she always go running back to him? I took another long swallow from the beer in my hands. I felt my jaw clench and unclench as his image swam through my mind. I should have thrown the beer cans at his head that night, hell I should have just kicked his ass.

I usually don't let on about my feelings; and when I let it slip to Seth that I was falling for her I knew I was screwed. Most of the time things are nothing more than flings, I can admit that. Sure I act like I don't care but that's because I have a reputation to uphold.

I don't fall in love, I don't fall period. But she came into my life like a sudden wind blown off course. She sucked me in and let me fall without being there to catch me. She broke me. I had my doubts about her, hoping against hope that I'd be proven wrong. Shaking my head I let a bitter laugh escape. She broke me plain and simple. I fell for a girl I knew I shouldn't have and now I was left to pick up the pieces. I was left to pack up my stuff, find a new town, and mend my own heart.

I miss the way she would grab my hand while we drove around town. I miss the way she would put her arm around me while we slept. Those little acts showed me she cared; they proved to me that there was something there. I miss the way we would wake up tangled in each other's limbs. I miss the way she would burn the toast. I miss hearing her singing along to the radio, even though it was off key. I miss smelling her shampoo on my pillow. I miss her eyes and how they always seemed to tell me what she was feeling.

This is why I don't fall in love. This is why I don't fall, or shouldn't fall. It does me no good. All it leaves me with is an ache in my heart and the picture of a girl I can't seem to shake.

Why didn't she just fight for me? It would have been so much simpler.


	15. The Last Something That Meant Anything

**The Last Something That Meant Anything  
**  
Strictly a one shot.

**The Last Something That Meant Anything **

****"Do you ever think about the future?" Marissa questioned from her position near the door. Alex looked up slightly from the couch surprised that Marissa was still there.  
"Yeah"  
"What do you see?" Marissa asked turning to face Alex.  
"I don't know."  
"Yes you do, tell me what you see for yourself. Where you see yourself." The brunette's voice was nearing demand.

Alex took a deep breath and let a sigh escape her lips. She didn't know what Marissa was getting at and she didn't know if she even wanted to play along.

"Do we have to do this right now?" Alex questioned.  
"Just tell me what you see." Marissa stated, her bag hovering over the floor.  
"I see myself going back to school. Having a relationship with my parents; a good relationship. Working a better job, still at a club, hopefully owning the club. Less hours, more sleep. Less stress. I don't know Marissa, what do you want me to say?" The blonde rubbed her face.

"You know what I see?" Marissa asked after a beat.  
"What?"  
"Me and you." She stated simply.

Marissa lifted her bag up swinging it over her left shoulder before giving Alex one last look. A second later the door opened and she walked out into the dark California night.


End file.
